YuGiOh Marching Band
by AriEmeraldstar
Summary: It's Finals and the Chaparral-Domino Marching Band and Color Guard is on thier way to Finals in Northern California Rated for language, band moments, and Bish-O-Man Ari and GakuChan helped Bit of OOC's
1. Cast

**Yu-Gi-Oh Marching Band**

Clarinet (s)- Good Bakura (Ryo), Ariana Emraldstar, & Candida (Candie) Cane

Tuba- Yami Bakura

Baritone- Pegasus

Flute (s)- Chenoa, & Tea

Piccolo- Rebbecca Hawkins

Trumpet- Joey Wheeler

Trombone- Rex

Alto Sax- Tristian, &Kaiba (if necessary)

Melephone- Duke 

Tenor Sax- Yami Yugi

Oboe- Weevil

Drum Major- Kaiba

Pit- Yugi Motou & Mokuba Kaiba

Color Guard- Daniel (Capt.), Kristen (Capt.), Rachel, & Mai

"Duck tape is like the force. It has a light side, a dark side and it keeps the universe together"

-Words of wisdom from Chenoa


	2. Reaperance of BishOMan

The bold part is Ari's doing. Regular print is me.We were stuck at a truck stop for 12 hours. You can't blame two writers with a notebook and a pencil.

**Yugi Motou shook out his normally gelled up hair after his shower. It still didn't feel right, but he _did_ have to fit it in his shako. With a sigh, he **got his uniform together and went over to school.

It was finals. The Domino/ Chaparral High School Marching Band and Color Guard was getting ready to load the busses. They had to drive to get to a hotel, then get in uniform and drive _longer _to get to the competition in Northern California. **Yugi picked up his mallets and shako, and walked into the bustling band room. Joey was the first to greet him.**

"**Hey Yug, you…" Joey paused in mid sentence, staring at Yugi. Without saying another word, he edged out of the room to Yugi's confused look.**

"And I thought you could never look any stupider." Kaiba sneered, as Joey stepped out of the band room.

"Shut your butt, Rich-boy. And for your information it's 'more stupid.'"

"Yes, you are." Kaiba smirked and walked off.

"Why I oughta..You're lucky you're the Drum Major!" Joey called after him.

"Hey Joey!" Mai called walking over with her guard mask on. Joey jumped when he saw it.

"Geez Mai! Give a guy a heart attack, will ya!"

"We are doing Circa De Sole. It's supposed to be creepy clowns." Mai remarked a hand on her hip. "Can you braid?" Mai asked, handing him a hair tie.

"**Heck no!" Joey said loudly, "Get one of your Guard girlies to do that." Mai sighed, and headed for the Guardroom to find someone who could braid. When she opened the door, she got a surprise.**

"**I am Bish-O-Man!!" Mai Shrieked at the top of her lungs, and who would blame her. Yami Merik jumped out of the Guardroom, wearing a feather boa, and spandex pants, brandishing a feather duster as a weapon.**

"**Did you hear something?" Yami Yugi asked his counter part as they were standing outside the school on the grass.**

"No," Yugi shook his head.

"I am Bish-O-Man." **Yami Merik yelled, busting through the doors to the band room.**

"**Holy sh- WTF are you doing here!?" Yugi yelled, nearly having a heart attack as everyone else came running **and cornered him near the PAC.

"**Everyone, quick grab him!" Kaiba yelled.**

"**But we're in uniform!" Mokuba protested, his long black hair tied clumsily back into a high ponytail and curled into a knot.**

"**Crap," Kaiba muttered "After the show, everyone beat up Merik." **

"**You cannot defeat Bish-O-Man!" Merik proclaimed, then started running around the room singing, yes singing. Singing a song that had almost everyone with their hands over their ears. "I feel pretty! Oh so pretty! I feel pretty and witty and gaaaay!" **

"**You're acting the part." Kaiba snapped. Merik ignored him.**

"**I feel stunning, and entrancing. Feel like running and dancing for JOY! Cause I'm loved, by a pretty wonderful BOY!" With those last words, he stopped running, threw his arms around Kaiba, gave him a hug, and a big wet kiss on the cheek, and ran off singing the 'I'm too Sexy' song.**

Weeee for mee! Heehee

Remember Grimn


	3. In your Dreams

Heeheehee : P

**Kaiba stood rooted to the spot. "I'm gunna KILL that f-ing bastard!" he yelled.**

**Mokuba looked shocked at hearing his brother cuss. "Seto!"**

"**Shut up, Mokuba." Kaiba turned on his heel and went to look for the band director. **

"**Yes, Seto." **

"Everyone, time to get on the buses." Mr. Caster, the band director, called walking down the hall.

"Mr. Caster, Bish-O-Man followed us again."

"Dang it. I was hoping he wouldn't." Mr. Caster said, snapping his fingers. "Well, we worked him into the show. Kaiba go tell the guard to bring the duck tape." Kaiba nodded and walked to outside where the Guard was practicing.

"Danielle?" Kaiba walked up, and was almost hit in the head with her flag.

"What?" Danielle asked, looking up at him as he was six feet tall and Danielle was about five feet.

"Bish-O-Man is back, and the busses are here." Kaiba said flatly, dodging Jessica's flag.

"Oh, thanks." Danielle said turning back to whatever she was doing before. Kaiba caught the eye of his ex-girlfriend, Rachel, as he walked by. She purposely sent her hulahoop into his head.

"Oops, sorry." Rachel said, obviously not meaning it.

"Come on, Seto." Mokuba said pulling on his brother's hand," We're going to miss the bus." Joey came strolling down the hall with his trumpet.

"Mokuba, your brothers just got dissed hard." He said, laughing.

"You have ten seconds to run, mutt." Kaiba growled menacingly. Joey gave a small scared laugh, before sprinting down to the busses. **Kaiba shook his head. "He better not have landed himself on my bus." He muttered darkly.**

"Hey Kaiba." A bunch of twittering guard girls giggled as he walked onto the bus. Kaiba rolled his eyes, and paid no attention to them. He walked by Rachel telling her friends, Ari, Chenoa, and Candida, about a dream she had about Sesshomaru.

"What? No dreams about me?" Kaiba asked, sitting in the seat across from her.

"I haven't dreamed about you in a long time, Kaiba-boy." Rachel said, flatly rolling her eyes.

"Seto, I'm gunna go sit with the pit." Mokuba told his brother, before running down the aisle.

"Sure." Kaiba leaned back in his seat, as Rachel and Ari started talking about Sesshmaru.


	4. Duck it's a duck!

**Yu-Gi-Oh Marching Band**

**Ari looked wistfully across the aisle and a few seats back at another clarinet player, Ryo.**

"**God, he's hot," She muttered to herself. She and Ryo were good friends, and practically the only secret between them was Ari's crush on him.**

"**Sesshomaru? Hell yeah he is!" Rachel said, misinterpreting whom Ari was talking about.**

"**Yeah…" Rachel waved a hand in front of Ari's face.**

"**Helooo? Earth to Ari, come in Ari. Hey! You in there?"**

**"Ne? Oh, yeah, I'm here." Rachel leaned back in her seat. **

**"What's _with_ you? Every time I try and talk to you, you zone out. Spill, what's up?"**

"**Nothing." Ari quickly looked out the window. Kaiba turned back and looked at where Ari had been.**

"**I think I know," He said, smirking evilly as he settled back in his seat. Ari turned slightly pale at his words, but said nothing.**

"Will you both quit keeping secrets!" Rachel cried, playfully smacking Kaiba with the side of her hand.

"What were you saying?" Yugi and Yami Yugi walked over. Rachel, Ari, and Kaiba quickly got quiet.

"Hi Person!" Candida waved, not fully recovered from the pervious day.

"You're spelling that wrong." Ari said looking over what Rachel was writing.

"I can't spell worth cheese!" Rachel cried.

"Yebna." Ari said, turning back to the note she was writing.

"Hee, cheese," Rachel said, being stupid for a moment. Yami Merik ran in wearing his usual Bish-O-Man outfit carrying a rubber duck.

"I am Bish-O-Man, wielding the power of the plastic!" Merik cried holding up the rubber duck.

"Ah!" Rachel screeched, hiding her head.

"See! Even now your numbers cower to the plastic!"

"No, she's afraid of ducks!" Ryo yelled from the back.

"How does he know?" Rachel asked Ari. Ari blushed and was suddenly fascinated with something out the window. In nothing flat, Bish-O-Man was bound, gagged, and locked in the bathroom.

heehee The big joke is nobody "goes" into the bathroom on the bus.


	5. Sugar High

OKay, I have a feeling only one person has been reading this story. (tear)

"When we get to a rest stop, we can beat Bish-O-Man up." Kaiba told everyone. The bus cheered until Mr. Caster got on and announced they would be on their way to finals.

"**Ten hours." Ari thought as they started pulling out of school "Wow," shrugging, she pulled out her CD player and slipped the earphones over her head. About three hours in, they stopped at a gas station for a break and everyone rushed inside, some people wrapped in blankets, Ari and Rachel were two of them. They couldn't get back on because their bus had a flat, another bus' engine was having problems and the third bus' defroster had gone down. **

**"Damn" Ari swore. "I left on wallet on the bus!"**

"**That sucks." Candida said, fully recovered from her sugar high. Unfortunately, Rachel had inherited the sugar high. "How'er you gunna buy dinner?" Ari shrugged.**

"**I'll live without, I guess. Just why didn't I know we couldn't get back on? I can't believe I was that stupid, and it's already six."**

"**Do you need money?" Ryo asked, walking up to them, producing a five-dollar bill from his wallet. "Here, use this." Ari blushed as Rachel, Candie, and Chenoa giggled softly.**

"**Oh no, thank you, but really I-"**

"**I insist." Ryo said, pressing the bill onto her hand. "You don't need to pay me back, either."**

**Ari nearly fainted with the pleasure of Ryo holding her hand and doing something so nice for her. "Ryo, your lifesaver" Ari said, "But I will pay you back once we get our stuff off the busses, I promise." Ryo smiled at Ari, making her blush again.**

"**I knew you would take it." He joked. "Now go buy dinner."**

"**Um, Ryo?"**

"**Yes?"**

"**You haven't let go of my hand."**

"**Oh," Ryo blushed, taking his hand back. "Right."**

"**LOVE IS IN THE AIR!" Rachel and Candie started to sing at the top of their lungs. **Ari and Ryo turned bright red and walked away.

"Dude, you people scared them away!" Chenoa said.

"I'm on a sugar high!" Rachel spun around in circles, and almost ran into Kaiba. He stopped her and sat her down on a bench nearby.

"Woo." Rachel said drunkenly as sat down next to her.

"Is your sugar high gone?" Kaiba asked Rachel as she leaned up against his arm.

"A sugar high is never gone when you're around Bish-O-Man!" Yami Merik announced as he burst into the store.

"How'd he get out?" Kaiba sighed.

"I dunno, but I plan on beating him up." Duke said, looking to Kaiba for consent, as all the other guys cracked their knuckles.

"As long as you don't get blood on the uniforms." Kaiba put an arm around the sleeping Rachel. There was a scream as Bish-O-Man ran out the door with everyone running after.

Heehee I laugh too much


	6. Love is Truly in the Air

Weirdo: Okay thank you Ari for my **ONE!** other review. Please continue

Kaiba: You should know that the only person Weirdo owns in this story is herself (Rachel).

Weirdo: Wait! Don't I own Bish-O-Man?

Kaiba: No, White Angel Chan does.

Weirdo: Oh yea I forgot. Please enjoy the show!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Ari laughed at the sight of everyone chasing Bish-O-Man out into the freezing night air. Only a few people stayed behind, since not everyone had come in uniform. She was still bright red as got a thin tasteless "cheeseburger" from behind the counter and slowly ate it. She's wanted chicken, which was the only edible looking thing there, but they were all out of breast pieces.**

**"Hey Ryo," she said, as she threw away the three wrappers the burger came in. Ryo turned around from the game he was playing, and Ari didn't know if she was glad or not that he was still blushing, too. **

**"Hey Ari…How was the burger?"**

**"It was food," She shrugged. "Listen, thanks a lot for the money. I didn't realize how hungry I really was."**

**"Like I said, it was nothing." Ryo blushed again. "Honestly it was just a favor for a friend." He paused, then added. "A really _good_ friend."**

**"Ryo?" Ari asked, confused.**

**"I…" He stopped again and looked at the floor. "Ari, I really like you." He said, coming slightly closer to her. "I mean _really_ like you."**

**"I don't follow."**

**Ryo took her into his arms and held her tenderly against his warm chest with one hand. He cupped her jaw with the other, and brought her mouth to his in a passionate kiss. **

**At once a fire raced through Ari's body, starting from her mouth and flowing through her like a warm drink on a cold day. Almost unconsciously, she slid her left arm around Ryo's waist, the other going behind his head and under his hair. Her breathing became heavy, and a desire she'd never felt before tingled down the length of her lower spine.**

**All too soon, Ryo pulled back from their embrace, though he still held her. He great fully ran his hand along her cheek, tracing the side of her face with gentle fingers. His brown eyes were nervous yet happy, at the same time. He whispered her name, sending a thrill down Ari's spine. She was about to say his name back, but they were called into the main lobby to get their things. Ryo threaded his fingers through Ari's. "Sit with me?"**

**"I'd be too tempted." Ari replied, closing her eyes and leaning on him. "But yes I will."**

**"Good." Ryo said, wrapping his arms around her again, and walking with her into the lobby. **

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Meanwhile, Rachel woke up, and found herself wrapped into someone's warm arms. She smiled and snuggled in closer, listening to the other person's pulse. Kaiba woke up once he felt Rachel move.

"You awake? We can get on the bus now." He whispered to her. Instantly, Rachel knew whose arms she was in. She quickly pushed his arm away, and tried to run out the door, but Kaiba had her by the hand.

"Let me go!" Rachel cried, straining to get away.

"Wait! Hear me out!" Kaiba begged, for probably the only time in his life.

"I listened to you once and told you it was over. Why can't you just let me go!?" She pushed at his hand, trying to get away. Kaiba let go, only to grab her arm and pull her to him. Rachel gave him an evil look, and tried to slap him. Kaiba caught her hand. He cupped her jaw and pulled her into a kiss. He felt her relax, as her hand slid up his arm.

"Perfect," Kaiba thought," She'll come back to me." Just as he thought those words, Rachel pushed him away and slapped him before running out the door.

"Wow, dissed twice in one day be the same girl." Joey smirked, "How do you do it?" Kaiba grimaced, and ran out after her.

"Rachel! Rachel, wait!" He called, running up to her. Rachel stood in the street with her arms crossed in front of her chest, not turning to look at him. "Rachel, please. Please tell me you'll take me back." He pleaded, putting a hand on her shoulder. Rachel jerked it away not turning to look.

"I gave you one chance, Kaiba-boy." Rachel replied coldly. "You blew it. You don't get another." She started walking toward a bus.

"Rachel!" Kaiba half-ran after her. "I know you still love me.

That kiss-" Rachel turned quickly around.

"That kiss meant nothing! Get it through that head of yours! I don't love you anymore. Heck! I don't even think I like you anymore. Good bye, Mister Kaiba!" With those last words, she slammed the bus door in his face, crushing with it what was left of his heart.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A Note From Ari**

**Yeah, you do laugh too much, but our chapters could stand to be a little longer. And for other people reading this, you can't honestly blame two anime-freak writers in band and color guard who were stranded at a gas station for 12 hours with a notebook and a pencil and almost no food for getting a little crazy. Now, REVIEW this! And thanks to Yugi for reviewing!**

Weirdo: "--


	7. Confessions

**Yu-Gi-Oh Marching Band**

Weirdo: Thanks to chibibatmishu for my one other review

**Kaiba knew Rachel was still on the other side of the door, still close enough for him to feel her body warmth as he leaned against it crushed. **

"**Rachel.." he said through the door. "Rachel, please…if…if that kiss truly meant nothing…oh, Rachel. Then why won't you look at me?" Rachel didn't answer, though Kaiba felt her lean against the other side of the door. "Rachel… I was any idiot. I know that now. I knew it the moment I saw that hurt look on your face…Rachel, please…please tell me that you love me. Please…say that to me and I'll never hurt you like that again, for what it's worth, on my honor."**

"**You have no honor, Seto Kaiba." Rachel snapped. But her voice sounded sad almost, dare he think it, forgiving. He felt her move away and a moment after the door opened. "Not even I can leave you out there all night." With a smile, Kaiba stepped onto the bus, and held Rachel close to him. This time she didn't resist his touch, she embraced it. **

"Three second hugs." One of the chaperones reminded them. Rachel blushed, and led Kaiba to a seat across the aisle from Ryo and Ari. The movie showing on the bus was Pirates of the Caribbean.

"Yes, a Johnny Depp movie." Rachel whispered, cuddling up to Kaiba.

"Great, another movie where you drool over the main character." Rachel playfully nudged Kaiba and laughed.

**After they had taken roll, Ryo led Ari to his seat. She snuggled into his warm body as he placed his arms around her neck, letting one rest on her stomach and the other on a shoulder. She leaned her head on one of his shoulders, closing her eyes. "How long?" She whispered. Ryo looked down and made a noise. "It felt like you'd wanted to do that for a long time. How long?"**

**"As long as I've known you." He said, closing his eyes and resting his head on hers. "It felt that way to me too. How long?"**

**"Just as long." Ari said softly. "Since sixth grade, when I first walked into your homeroom class." She snuggled into him, not even watching the movie. She was too preoccupied with Ryo sliding down to kiss her cheek and neck. "Ryo…" She whispered. "Ryo…I love you…"**

**"I know sweet…I love you too…more than I can say." Ari pulled away reluctantly. **

**"We could get in trouble…"**

"We won't be the only ones." Ryo nodded in the direction of Rachel and Kaiba.

"Yea, but they're always in trouble." Ari said.

"I am Bish-O-Man!" Could be heard from underneath the bus, along with various clunks.

"Wheeler, where'd you stuff Bish-O-Man?" Kaiba growled, trying to wake Rachel, who had fallen asleep.

"We knocked him out-"

"Hey!" Chenoa called from her seat.

"I mean Chenoa knocked him out, and we stuffed him under the bus." Joey replied, trying not to disturb Mai, who was leaning against his arm.

"We should get him out before he hurts himself." Yugi piped up from the back of the bus.

"I'm more worried about the instruments." Kaiba grumbled. "Duke, Tristian, go get him out and stick him somewhere else." As Rachel stirred, he noticed Ryo and Ari. "Guess I was right."

"Huh?" Rachel woke up, stretching her arms, and snuggling into Kaiba's neck.

"Nothing." Kaiba whispered, pushing stray hairs out of her face. "Go back to sleep." He kissed the top of her head, and heard her sigh.

"Why do you love me?" Rachel sighed, as Kaiba wound his arms around her.

"Why do I need a reason to love you?" He whispered in her ear.

"Never mind." Rachel said sweetly. Kaiba smiled, and tipped her face to his.

"You are the reason I love you." He kissed her softly. Rachel smiled and hugged him tight. Kaiba hugged back, knowing his wish had come true.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Weirdo: Sorry if the last line was cheesy. I was freezing my toes off when I wrote it


	8. Butterflies and Wolves

**Yu-Gi-Oh Marching Band**

regular Weirdo **bold Ari **_italics Chenoa_

**Ari arranged her brunette/blond ponytail so that it wasn't in the way as she leaned back against Ryo, closing blue-Grey eyes as a soft moan of content escaped her throat. Ryo leaned in and kissed her temple, removing her glasses at the same time. Ari moaned again, pleasure welling up inside her as she wrapped an arm around him, lips riding up his neck. Even through his jeans, she could feel his want for her rising, pressing against her lower body, conveniently where she wanted him to be.**

**Ryo kissed her temple again, tracing her face again. Again, he whispered her name to her. Again, a desire Ari had never felt before tingled around the area between her legs where Ryo erection pressing into her.**

**"Please, some of us are still virgins. Spare our eyes." Kaiba said, Rachel half-lying on him. **

"Guys, we're almost at the hotel. You can wait." Rachel called, scooting as close to Kaiba as she could.

"Virgins?" Bish-O-Man cried popping out of an overhead compartment. "Never! Not when Bish-O-Man's around!" The bus screeched to a halt and Bish-O-Man was left on the side of the road, as the bus drew closer to the city. **"Don't hate me cause I'm beautiful!" he cried after the bus.**

"Good riddance." Kaiba mumbled, looking down at Rachel sleeping on his chest. He laid his head on top of hers, and fell asleep.

**Rachel stirred slightly, placing a hand on Kaiba's as dreams of him once again claimed her mind.**

"Everyone! We're here!" Mr. Caster announced, walking onto the bus. The couples quickly split apart, before Mr. Caster caught them.

**Ari sighed, not wanting to leave Ryo's side. But she knew that she had to, lest she risk the chance of not being able to see him for the rest of the trip. She and Rachel reluctantly took their original seats. **Ryo and Ari **threw a quick glance **at each other across the aisle. Rachel looked up at the movie screen and saw Sister Act 2.

"Is Pirates over?" She asked innocently, causing Kaiba to burst out in laughter.

"Wow, I've never heard Kaiba actually laugh before." Joey mused aloud as everyone laughed at Kaiba as he wiped tears of laughter out of his eyes.

"What happened?" Mai asked waking up." I feel like I went to sleep with a llama. Oh." She said looking at Joey.

"What'd I do?" Rachel asked, looking around.

**Ari also laughing, put a hand on Rachel's shoulder, and shook her head. "Rachel…" She was laughing so hard she couldn't finish her sentence. She just shook her head again, and turned back to the movie.**

**--- The hotel the next day---**

**Ari was one of the first ones in her room to be ready the morning of the competition. They got the wake up call at 6:30, and she was ready by 7:00. The butterflies were really getting to her, as many times, as she'd run their show.**

**"Hey Ari, you're lookin' kinda pale." Candie said.**

"Butterflies?" Rachel asked putting on her guard uniform.

"**Yeah**." Ari sighed, sitting down on the bed.

"I have bats." Rachel pulled on her warm up and started putting on her make up. There was a knock on the door and Bish-O-Man ran in. He closed the door behind him as the girls screamed.

**"**What? What is it!?" Ryo cried opening the door and smacking Bish-O-Man with it.

"Thanks god." Ari sighed as Ryo poked Bish-O-Man with the door. All the boys ran up behind him brandishing their instrument cases.

**Tristian, being the overactive male he is, was swinging his case so wildly that he accidentally hit himself over the head with it, knocking himself taking out Weevil, Rex, Pegasus and Duke on the way down.**

**"Great, now we have a hole in the alto section." Kaiba said, smacking his forehead with his palm.**

**Ryo nudged the unconscious forms with his foot. "I think they're knocked out." He said.**

**"Hehe…excellent." Yami Bakura said. Tapping his fingers together one after the other evilly. "I mean…oh what a shame. For-for Tristian. Bish-O-Bitch can stay like this forever as far as I'm concerned." **

Chenoa came out of the bathroom putting her hair into a ponytail.

_"Hey." Joey said attempting to put an arm about her waist. A pulsating vein appeared on her forehead. As she gritted her teeth, fangs extended from her canines. Joey found himself with a black eye and missing teeth._

"What?" Rachel turned around and saw the chaos as Chenoa walked out with her stuff. "Did someone die?" She put all her make up away and walked toward the door, stepping over Joey's unconscious form.

"I love your innocence, Rachel." Kaiba said beaming at her.

"Good morning to you, too." Rachel smiled, walking out the door.

"What went on here?" Mai asked, her guard bag over her shoulder.

"Chenoa." Rachel told her simply, walking down the hall with Ari. Ari sighed, looking back at the boys gathered around their door.

"So?" Rachel said, "You and Ryo together?"

"I guess so," Ari looked at the floor. "I told him I loved him. So, what's with you and Kaiba? You back together?"

"Hm.. I like him and all but I wouldn't say we're 'together.' Made up; yes. Together; no." Rachel looked down and started fidgeting with her bag strap.

"You still love him." Mai stated, getting in step with Rachel and Ari.

"What?" Rachel cried, blushing a deep red.

"Well, you do. I can tell." Mai added smugly. Rachel sighed, knowing Mai was right.


	9. Letters from the Vets

After dealing with Bish-O-Man, and the other unconscious peoples, Ryo and Kaiba walked to the busses.

For breakfast, the busses drove the band to JJ North's buffet.

"Carb conscious?" Rachel asked Ari and Candida, "I mean if you go into a buffet, you obviously aren't gunna watch you weight." **Ari just shook her head and sat with Rachel, Candie and Chenoa. She loved Ryo and all, but he wasn't going to tie down her social life. **

**"Hey Ari." Ryo smiled at her across from the pancakes. "Good morning." Ari smiled back as she picked up two pancakes and set them on her plate. They were on the end of the row, so Ari slipped around to his side and gave him a quick kiss when nobody was looking. It even took him by surprise, but he smiled and gave her a one armed hug anyway. **

**"Morning." Ari said smiling. "Sleep well?"**

**"Without you next to me? I don't know how I slept at all." Ryo's voice aid he was joking, but his soft brown eyes were as serious as he could make them.**

**"Ryo, get a move on!" Tristian called across the bar. They had managed to get him and every one knocked out conscious again on the rise up, and now Ari saw his and Ryo's stuff with Jonouchi's and Yugi's.**

**Ryo sighed giving Ari one last hug and kiss before walking off. Joey followed a little way behind him, his plate loaded with food.**

**"You gunna finish all that, Jonouchi?" Ari asked, raising an eyebrow as se put a few pieces of bacon on her plate.**

**"Huh? For the last time, Ari, my name's Joey, not Jonouchi." Joey said, "And yes, I'm gunna finish this. I'm hungry."**

**Ari smirked as she walked back over to her table. She'd always felt just slightly more comfortable around the kids from Domino, with the exception of just a few. She had great friends who had been part of the original Temecula/ Murrietta area. But there was something about a lot of the people from Domino that made her feel more at ease. **

**"What kept you?" Candie asked, since Ari was the last one to return with food.**

**"I was hungry." Ari replied, sitting down.**

**It didn't take long for everyone to finish, and when the meal was almost over, Katie and Meagan, the clarinet section leaders arrived at the table. **

**"These are letters to you guys from the vets." Meagan explained as Katie passed out a stack of letters to Ari and Candie. Ari already full, pushed her plate away and started reading her letters, all but a couple praised her on learning the entire show in just one rehearsal. She smiled remembering Valley View. She'd been alerted the previous Friday that she would take Holly's spot, being an alternate since they underwrote. Holly had done the space Saturday, and was absent Monday, so she couldn't teach it to Ari. Rehearsal had been canceled Wednesday because of rain, and then came the day of the show with Ari not knowing the spot. The first three tunes would be relatively the same as the first spot she'd done, but she didn't know the fourth tune at all, except for music. In the rehearsal before they left, Ari had shadowed Holly to learn it and screwed up once during the show.**

**Ari winced. That screw-up was right in front of a judge, where she'd accidentally gone to her old dot in a block. It still made her stomach hurt to think of that, but otherwise, it really was a pretty impressive achievement. One Katie said, "is going to go down in Clarinet history."**

Weirdo: Yay Ari!


	10. Say Cheese!

**Everyone loaded the busses again, and they rode in silence to their final competition. Kaiba and Rachel sat next to each other, but Ari sat alone in her seat. Ryo didn't come pining, he knew that Ari liked a few minutes alone to mentally prepare before they even warmed up.**

Rachel sighed leaning back in her seat. Going on a bus with a full stomach made her sick. She tried not to look as Aaron threw up his breakfast. Danielle walked in the bus and handed Rachel a brown paper bag filled with candy.

"Thank you." Rachel said, quietly, looking inside the bag at the candy. She pulled out the winter green lifesaver and put it in her pocket for later. Rachel sighed again, leaning against Kaiba's shoulder. Kaiba snapped out of whatever he was thinking about and put an arm around Rachel's shoulders. "Don't even try." Rachel told Kaiba as he tried to steal some candy out of her bag. As Kaiba leaned over to kiss her, she remembered she had make-up on. "Oh Crap! I need to fix my lipstick!" Rachel jumped up and grabbed her make-up bag beside Ari and quickly touched up her make-up.

"Ari, can you hand me my wig?" Rachel asked pointing at her purple wig, and was quickly shushed by half the bus. She grinned sheepishly, and pinned her wig to her head.

"Okay guys." Hannah, one of the other drum majors, announced. " Get in half dress and meet outside the bus." Ari took her uniform bag, and went outside. Rachel quickly took off her warm-ups and fixed her wig.

"Kaiba can you button me?" Rachel asked, pointing to a button on the back of her shoulder. Kaiba buttoned the strap and kissed Rachel n her shoulder. Rachel shivered, then walked off the bus. Once off, she sighed leaning up against the side of the bus.

"You okay?" Ari asked, causing Rachel to jump.

"Yea," Rachel answered, shaking her head. "Kaiba kissed me on the shoulder. It kinda freaked me out." She looked down at her feet, and realized she was wearing the wrong shoes. "Crap." She sprinted back onto the bus. Kaiba was struggling to zip up the back of his bibbers (the bottom part of the uniform). Rachel zipped it up for him and dug her shoes out of her bag.

"Thanks," Kaiba said, putting on his cummerbund. Rachel didn't say anything as she put on her black socks. "I'm sorry." He started to say.

"It's okay. It freaked me out a tiny bit." Rachel popped the winter green lifesaver into her mouth and stuck the wrapped in her bra as a guard tradition. Rachel tied her shoes and ran off the bus to get her flags.

As the band marched up to the field, humongous butterflies welled up in Rachel's stomach. She saw the stadium, and shivered with fear.

"Smile, Count, Breathe." She whispered to herself. The band stopped and waited for their turn, behind them a group was taking pictures.

"Say cheese!" The photographer said, getting ready to take a picture.

"I am Bish-O-Man!" Yami Merik cried running in front of the band, causing everyone to scream and claw at his or her eyes. Yami Merik was wearing a black Speedo, a feather boa with his usual feather duster.

"You broke my camera lens!" The photographer cried.

"Oh great." Kaiba grumbled as Bish-O-Man sashayed over.

"Hey Cutie." Bish-O-Man said, tapping Rachel on the shoulder. Rachel quickly turned around smacking Bish-O-Man in the head with a pole. "I'm not as think as you drunk I am." Yami Merik sputtered, lying on the ground.

"Let's tape him to the pit truck." Kaiba said. Joey grinned evilly as he held up the roll of tape. He jerked out a strip about the size of his hand. Bish-O-Man screamed and ran away.

"Mr. Caster!" Kaiba cried, walking over to the band director as the drums started marking time. Rachel quickly fell into step as the marched onto the field.


	11. Get R Done!

**Yu-Gi-Oh Marching Band**

To the reviewers:

sephiroth-is-1 aka Chris: Yea for Tubas and Baritones! But really you flatter me..er..us. What is with Band people and quoting Larry the Cable guy?

Yami Adritha: It's okay. You don't have to compleatly get Bish-O-Man. Chenoa will kill him in the end. As forTenor Sax boy, me thinkie Truth or Dare?

Weirdo: On to the story!

**Ari held her clarinet in her left arm, right next to Ryo in the back. As many times as she had run the show, she was still a bit nervous. After all, this was _finals._**

**Ryo sensed her nervousness and tapped the top of her shako the way everyone else was doing in an effort to pump each other up. Ari looked to see who had done it and Ryo smiled. Ari smiled back and smacked the top of his shako. Before he could do anything, they heard Kaiba call out. "Mr. Caster!" as the drums started tapping off.**

**Ari turned her attention to her marching as they started moving forward. As they marched onto the Astroturf, she judged the way it bent under her, trying not to fall. Turf was different than grass. The first show they marched on it, not one person did think they were going to fall at least three times during the show. Thankfully, they were a little more used to it, having had their last rehearsal on a turf field.**

**"Band, ready halt!" Tamia yelled. "Break."**

**Ari walked to her place in the scatter, Ryo going to his. "Good luck." She said as she passed him. **Rachel made a face at Ari and Candy as she hurried to her spot. She unfurled her flags, stripped them and placed the flags in the right spot. She kept her orange flag, and placed her hula-hoop on the 40. She stripped her orange flag and walked quickly to her spot, making a face at Chenoa as she passed by her. She placed her orange flag where she thought it went (A/n I put it in the worng spot slaps herself), and show folded it (fold in half, then again and again and again and again Roll the bundle under the pole). Rachel took a deep breath and looked up at the drum major. She remembered something Elena and Claire had said.

"If you have cute guys in your band, and cute guys in your guard (which they didn't), you have to have a cute drum major." Rachel walked over to where Mighty Mouse was folding her flag.

"Drum Majors Hannah Johnson, Tamia Crisp, Stephanie Likkis, and Seto Kaiba, is your band ready?" The announcer asked. Stephanie sent glitter flying with a hand gesture.

"Chaparral/ Domino Platinum Sound Marching Band and Emerald Guard, you may take the field in four A Competition." The crowd cheered as Stephanie took off her shako and held up her hands to conduct.

"Five Six. Five Six Seven Eight."

**Ari watched Stephanie's hands intently, counting the beats under her breath. Forty-eight counts later, people began moving to their dots, everyone at different counts. On count eight, she started moving forward to her dot, remembering to leave space on her left for Anna.**

**The rest of the show ran by in a blur, it had become habit by this time. They'd gotten to the ending part if the third tune before Ari realized it. This was the 'Party Hearty' set, which just meant they didn't have to play nor did they have to marching to their spot. There were some people freaking skipping to their spot. Ari just concentrated on getting to the right dot in sixteen counts. But then…**

**"I am Bish-O-Man!"**

**'Not again.' Ari thought, rolling her eyes. She saw Kaiba do the same thing, shaking his head as he walked to the stand that the drum major stood on, and Bish-O-Man had just ran past.**

**Without a word, four of the color guard people who were using rifles in this set stepped up and raised them, looking like they were going to shoot the wrapped pieces of wood or whatever they were made out of, but Bish-O-Man didn't know that. He screamed and ran off the field. The Guard girls stepped back into their spots and Kaiba starting conducting the song. Luckily, Bish-O-Man had run in at a spot where they weren't playing for a moment. The drum majors could hold that moment as long as necessary.**

**Another two or three minutes, Ari couldn't believe that, after playing it so many times before, their last show was over. They marched off to get their picture taken, thankfully without Bish-O-Man's interference, and got changed to go to 'dinner.' Being two in the afternoon, Ari would have called it lunch, but she didn't complain about it as she settled back in her seat next to Rachel. They'd done it. They'd gotten the highest score that the school had ever gotten at a competition. A score of 78. It probably wouldn't be enough to make finals. Natalie, a trumpet player, said that they would have to beat five of the Five A band to do it, but it was still a record. **


	12. Wolf's Rainish

**Thank you to Chris!!! (big hugs) Hope you like this Chappie!**

**Yu-Gi-Oh Marching Band**

**When they got to the same buffet place they had gone to for breakfast, Ryo caught up with Ari and threw his arms around her in a friendly hug. Ari spun around, hugged him tighter, and kissed him. "We did it!"**

**Ryo smiled, and kissed her back. "We did, didn't we?"**

**Ari back off before they got caught. "Wonder if we made finals." She said, mostly to herself. "Don't think so, but I suppose it's possible." She muttered, dropping off her stuff and going to get food. **

Rachel got some ribs and put her plate at her table with Ari, then went to get a drink. Kaiba moved next to her in line.

"Hey." He said, nudging her with his elbow. Rachel looked up. She still had blue and pink around her eyes.

"Hey." She said flatly, looking down. Kaiba started to say something when Bish-O-Man ran in.

"Mawhaha! _Food and Forks and beer!" He said, spreading his arms like a bird while jumping up onto a table for all to see him _(and for all to claw at their eyes). _A bottle of Captain Morgan was in his hands, as well as the feather duster. Bish-O-Man began spinning in circles, and his arms were slack so they sort of "floated away" from his body as he spun. Finally, the clear rum bottle flew from his grasp and made its way towards Rachel's _(A/n: She spelled my name Rachael gr), _Ari's, Candie and Chenoa's table. The bottle crashed into the wall behind Candie and Chenoa, shattering into sharp and jagged daggers of lethal crystal. Chenoa felt a pain in the back of her head and neck. Instantly her hand flew to her head to assess possible damage. Feeling the warm red liquid like crimson silk trickle down her neck and back, anger ignited in an explosion of fury at that drunken bastard, Bish-O-Man. By that time policemen were brandishing their clubs. But Chenoa had cast them aside like rag dolls as she careened towards him. Customers cried out in terror as a very large dog- no, wolf- pure black in color, leapt as Bish-O-Man. Chenoa, now a wolf could hear the scream of pure fear struggle to escape his throat. So…this is what killing was like… The power of death was so intoxicating. Chenoa and Bish-O-Man crashed to the ground, and when the bastard hit the ground first, a splatter of blood spattered the hardwood floor and carpet, staining it like a red silk rug. The look of terror was still embedded in Yami Merik's face, and his mouth was agape in a silent screech. But Bish-O-Man did not stir, and Chenoa stood near, glaring with satisfaction at the life-less body, grinning as only a wolf could. She had gotten revenge, gotten rid of a nuisance that plagued her greatly, though it may not have looked it. She could taste the human's blood in her jaws, and it still dripped like saliva from them. She narrowed her now golden orbs, challenging any whom might draw near. Her bushy tail and hackles were raised defiantly as she made her present height of 3 ft tall, 5ft long seemingly bigger with her satisfied anger radiating about the restaurant. Chenoa then calmly stalked back to her table grinning again as her friend's faces. She sat down as her "human" self, then proceeded to dampen a napkin with a spare glass of water to tend to her minor injuries. _

(What really happened)

Chenoa's hand curled around a knife as she watched Bish-O-Man dance on a table.

"Chenoa, are you okay?" Candie asked. Chenoa leapt off her chair towards Bish-O-Man, brandishing the knife. Rachel, Candie, and Ari held Chenoa back from the frightened Bish-O-Man. Bakura tried to pull the girls off Chenoa.

"Bakura!" Ryo yelled, trying to pull his Yami off the girls.

"No!" Bakura cried. "Bish-O-Bitch must not live!"

**Ari held her own against Bakura's hands clawing at her, so much different than his hikari's. Something gave in the middle of the pile and everyone fell on top of everyone else. **Unfortunately for Bakura, he landed on top of Chenoa. (Need I say more?). **Ari flew back, losing her grip on Chenoa as she also fell. Ryo lost his grip on his Yami and was pitched forward, landing on his front. Or, to be more precise, Ari's front, as he had landed facedown on top of her, and she had landed on her back.**

**Neither teen had been expecting that turn of events. Nobody else had either.**

**Ryo and Ari stared at each other as Ari felt something came up slowly to press against her inner thigh. She had a pretty good idea of what it was, too. She couldn't deny that she liked him in that position and wouldn't mind letting him stay there longer… if this had been the time or the place. It was neither. Regrettably, with everyone staring at them as they both blushed furiously, then got up off each other. Neither was willing to go farther with everyone staring at them like that. **

**She knew what she would have _liked _to do. She would have liked to hold him, touch him, kiss him, and possibly do more…**

**Ryo walked up to her when everyone had faintly stopped staring. He wrapped his arms around her in a fairly hidden corner, and she did the same. "Sorry about that." He said, polite as always.**

**Ari shook her head as she leaned against him, making it so that her face rubbed into his chest. "It's okay." She said, "I just wish everyone hadn't stared like that." **

**Ryo also leaned in slightly. "They're not staring now." Ari leaned up and kissed him deeply, grateful that theirs was a hidden corner. He returned it closing his eyes, and bringing her in deeper. His grip on her was strong, unmoving, but gentle as the hand that was cupped around her head reached around to trace her jaw line. She shivered at his touch, and her hips unconsciously brought her waist forward to meet his forceful desire as she pressed closer to him.**

**They heard someone coming and sprang apart like startled rabbits. It was only Candie coming to tell them to get back on the bus. **


	13. Flutes 'n Tubas

**Thank you to Chris and Yami Adritha for your ideas for truth or Dare So know what we need is a dress and more ideas/reviews!**

**Yu-Gi-Oh Marching Band**

Kaiba pulled Rachel off the floor. She leaned against him, laughing hysterically.

"Why are you laughing?" He asked, wrapping his arms around her.

"I dunno." She managed to say. She took deep breath and leaned her head on his chest. "I love you." Kaiba smiled and lead her out to busses. "Hey wait I need my stuff." Kaiba watched her run back into the restaurant. Chenoa walked past her, fulfilled revenge radiating off her. She handed Rachel her jacket then walked wordlessly off to the bus.

"Ow, that bitch slaps hard." Bakura grumbled, limping out to the busses. Rachel smiled then raced back out of the restaurant.

"Come on you." She said, tugging on Kaiba's arm to get him on the bus.

"How much sugar did you have?" Kaiba laughed pulling her into his lap as she sat down.

"Enough." She smiled, pushing his hair out of his face. Kaiba pulled her into a kiss, asking her if she really did love him. She didn't reply, but kissed him anyway. He pulled back, not sure of what to do. "What is it?"

"Nothing." He said, sliding her off his lap and onto the seat next to him. Rachel pouted and went to go sit somewhere else. Kaiba looked out the window. "Well, what know? She hasn't totally forgiven me." Bakura sitting in the seat in front of him cut off his thoughts. "Oh no, not you." The lower brassman smiled waving over the rest of the low brass. Pegasus made to sit down next to Kaiba. "Sit next to me and you die."

"Hey, I'm a senior."

"And I'm the Drum Major. Sit somewhere else."

"Either the baritone or the tenor sax." Bakura said, grinning big.

"I find it annoying that you call people by their instruments." Kaiba said, taking out a book, but not actually reading it.

"So?" Yami asked, sitting down next to him. His shirt read "Sax Appeal."

"So, I could ask the flute over there to come reason with you." Kaiba said, having noticed the scrap between the tuba and Chenoa. Bakura gave a small yelp and hid behind his bag.

**Kaiba smirked at Bakura's fear of the little flute player who was good friends with Rachel. Rachel, next to Bakura's hikari's apparent new girlfriend, caught his eye and laughed with Ari. She had seen the whole thing.**

"I hate humans" Chenoa mumbled turning on her Wolf's Rain CD.

"Aren't you a human?" Candie asked.

"_What poor dumb bastard ever gave you that idea!"_ Candie scooted _very _far away form Chenoa.

-  
Coming up is Truth or Dare and we (me, Ari, and GakuChan Chenoa) need ideas. Nothing too perverted or off the wall. Just somthing to humiliate the YGO characters. PLease do not make me, Ari, GakuChan or Candie do anything, or I will sick OokamiChan (still Chenoa) on you!


	14. confession and a choice

Well, hello again. After being yelled at and threatened by Ari, I have written another chappie with her help. Oh, Chris, I hope you feel better and hope this chappie eases your bordom.

**Ari: I didn't threatin you...much...cough at least I didn't do it in my dragon form, my true form...evil smirk shape-shifting has its advantages. **

Weirdo: Yipe! runs away

**Ari: fear my power! no seriously, i AM the saner of the two of us writers, **

really? cough cough

**silence, puny mortal! on with the chapter!**

**

* * *

Ari leaned back in her seat laughing slightly. They rode back to the competition, more talkative then they had been that morning, and in five minutes they were back in time for awards and the busses were parked for the night. Ari pocketed her wallet, not wanting to make the same mistake again. Even though they were given a solemn promise that the busses were there to stay.**

**The awards were nothing surprising. They had taken 7th place overall **(a/n I think. I'm not sure)** out of 14 in the 4a and 5a bands combined, which was really very good. However, they didn't make finals, though they would stay to watch. Ari knew it was bad of her, but she was glad that they hadn't made finals. She really did not want to get back in uniform. **And purple wigs, a multi-colored bodysuit and a pound of make-up aren't easy for the Guard either.

**The night became cold, but at last the finals had come. Ari, wrapped in a blanket between the bleacher seat with her back against Ryou's legs, was writing her own letter to Katie and Meagan. During one bands performance, Ryou put a hand on her head. Ari looked up and smiled. **

Rachel was curled up in her thin fleece blanket, shivering like a leaf. Kaiba put an arm around her and put his blanket around the two of them. She leafed through a program**, just wanting something to take her mind off the cold.**

"Here's your food money." Kaiba said, handing her a twenty-dollar bill. Rachel nodded, and got up to get a hot dog and gummy worms.

**Ari stayed where she was huddled in her blanket and pressing her back against Ryou's legs. "I have a blanket too, if you want to come up here and share." He offered.**

**Ari shook her head, "I like it down here." She replied. "Besides, you're warm enough." She added, smirking up at him. He smirked back, and placed a hand on her head again. "I would complain that I'm not a dog when you do that. But I like you too much."**

**Ryou laughed. "I suppose that's lucky for me…isn't it?" Ari just sniggled closer into his legs, smiling contentedly.**

**Rachel leaned in even closer to Kaiba and he tightened the blanket around them. "We were better than them." He snorted quietly to her as one band left the field.**

**She nodded, looking over at Ari and Ryou. Ari was sitting where people normally place their feet, sideways with the blanket wrapped around her and her back against the wind. Her knees were up, but not all the way, as she leaned back against Ryou's legs. He was o the bench above her and a hand was resting on her head. Rachel slipped her own arm around Kaiba's waist, and he gently returned the action. **

"I love you." He whispered in her ear. Rachel pulled away as he kissed her ear. "I don't care if you don't love me back."

"Is that computer noises?" She said, looking at the band playing. Kaiba sighed. She wasn't going to answer him, not now at least. **But he'd meant what he said.**

**The rest of the groups went by in a blur; neither Ari nor Ryou noticed them much. They were both using each other to keep warm against the bitter cold. "I swear." Ari said quietly, snuggling against Ryou's legs, "that I will never call anything cold again unless it's a winter night on a football field in San Francisco.**

"**Mmm…" Ryou murmured, wrapping his blanket tighter around the two of them. **

"**HI guys." Yami said, walking up. **(A/n: you wanted him and here he is) **He was one of the only people without a blanket himself, but Yugi could be heard a few yard lines over saying, "Hey, where's my blanket?" **

"**Hey Yami." Ari said as Ryou smiled a greeting and moved over so Yami would have a little more room. **

**Yami accepted his invitation, forcing Ari to bring her knees up all the way so he could put his legs down. Yami smiled down at her, and rested the arches of his feet on the corner of the seat below her. "Just because the rest of us her on the seats are cramped doesn't mean you have to be." He said.**

**Ari nodded. "Thanks Yami." She said, going back to the position she was in before. She had to admit it was warmer with a pair of legs on either side of her.**

**After the band with the computer-like theme was done, Yami spoke. "Hey, Ryou-kun, Can I borrow Ari for a moment?"**

**Ryou looked at Ari as she stood. "It's okay, Ryou. I was going to get food now anyway." She said, joints stiff from sitting on the cold so long. "You want anything?" **

**Ryou nodded. "Can you get me some nachos?" He asked. **

**Ari nodded again, threading her way with Yami following behind her through the numerous bodies in the bleachers down to the vendors were selling food. "So Yami," Ari asked after they had each purchased a drink and some nachos- Ari had gotten an extra for Ryou, "what did you want to talk to me about?"**

**(A/N: hey! Its Ari! I'm finally typing something for this myself! Yay! Well, from the person who wrote this section, the drama is coming! Mwahaha!)**

**Yami shifted on his feet, sipping his hot chocolate. "Um…"**

**"Oh, come on, Yami, say it." she smirked, teasing him. "The great pharaoh who saved the world, tongue-tied?"**

**Yami frowned playfully. "Quiet, you." He said, mocking an imperial tone. Ari smiled, then started laughing. After a moment, Yami started laughing too. They always laughed when they were around each other, regardless of the situation.**

"Get it over with, Yami." Yugi said, walking past them. Yami frowned at his hikari, then turned to Ari. **"And you have my blanket." Yugi added, grabbing it back. Yami stuck out his tongue as Yugi walked away.**

**"He whines too much." Yami said. **

"**Get what over with?" Ari asked, taking a sip. Yami sighed, closing his eyes, then taking a deep breath. **

"**I like you and I was really hoping just you and me could spend tomorrow together." He said, almost running all his words together. **

**Ari had swallowed the hot chocolate, but there was still a bit of liquid in her mouth. She coughed furiously, surprised. Yami came up and put a hand on her back, rubbing I slightly until she stopped. "W-what?" She asked when she had calmed down.**

"**I- like you Ari." He repeated nervous. "And- I was hoping that- if you wanted- we could hang out tomorrow, just the two of us."**

**Ari paled, nervous. "Oh, Yami, I already made plans with Ryou-kun tomorrow. Me, him Rachel, and Kaiba."**

"**Oh…" **

**Ari felt horrible, Yami was another really good friend. She also had almost no secrets with him, and she was pretty sure he had none with her. Especially now that he had told her…this. "D-did you want to come with us?" she offered, not wanting to make him feel bad. She felt bad enough for the both of them.**

**Yami grumbled. "Yugi will want to come, and Jonouchi and everyone else." He grumbled again. "And Anzu will follow me like she always does." It was common knowledge that the annoying flute player who had been sent to the Shadow Realm more times than all the other people who'd been sent there combined and who would give Chenoa the most pleasure to kill, besides Bish-O-Man, had a huge, unreturned crush on Yami.**

"**Invite them along." Ari said. "Except Tea, she can go off doing…whatever it is she does."**

**Yami smirked. "Yeah…and I can always send her to the Shadow Realm if she follows and gets too annoying." Ari laughed a bit, and Yami slowly sipped more of his hot chocolate. "But…Ari?"**

"**Yeah?"**

"**Will you…go out with me?"**

**Ari really didn't want to turn him down. She really liked Yami, she just didn't…_like _him. 'Besides,' She thought. 'I guess me and Ryou–Kun are together…but I don't want to disappoint Yami..."**

"Sure." She said, taking a sip of her drink walking quickly back to her spot on the bleachers. **"But…just to see…you know…"**

**Yami nodded. "I was about to suggest that myself." He said, 'Ra,' He thought 'What am I thinking. I saw it, I saw the way she and Ryou-Kun were with each other. I should know better, but…I guess I don't.'**

**Ari put a hand on his shoulder. "Come on, the band's almost done." She said, gently. "We should get back."**

**Yami shook his spiked head. "Yeah, you're right." He said, starting to walk back. **

**Ari followed, not quite sure why she had just done what she did. 'Why?' She yelled at herself. 'Why? I've kissed Ryou, I've told him I loved him, he's done the same to me and what do I do? I accept a date with Yami! Not that I don't like Yami. I do…just not that way. I like Ryou that way, not Yami! Okay, I've just got to go up to him, look him straight in the eye and tell him I can't do it. I can't go out with him.' But when she looked at him, sitting next to Ryou again, and making room for her to get back in her spot after somehow stealing Yugi's blanket again, she couldn't say anything. Ryou looked at her questioningly, but Ari just shook her head as she got back in her position.**

* * *

No! Have pity Mighty Ari! cowers

**you learn fast...laughs dont worry, you know i love you too much to kill you. and if ANYONE out there takes that the wrong way, I WILL KILL THEM!**

Believe me! You DONT want to envoke her wrath! Just Trust me on that one wink


	15. Truth or Dare

Hey don't kill me for not updating. I was grounded and had to deal with an RPG community, as well as finishing the True Story of Beastess on the-n and planning the sequal. I would have put this of longer, but I would have gotten a whole bunch of anime crazy band geeks on my lazy ass. Plus, Spring Training is comeing up which means I need to end this story before we start the sequal. Yes sequal. We're all freshman , so we've got **a lot** of time left with Marching Band. YAY! And I've recruited **another** anime geek into the guard so expect a fourth voice in the sequal. For right now, we have three voices. Me, **Ari, **_and Chenoa. _Enough of my rambleing, Let's go! On with the show! grumble Damn musicals. Wait...**

* * *

Somehow, much later that night, everyone got back on the busses, and rode to the hotel and trudged back to their rooms. But the night was far from over.**

"**Truth or Dare!" Merik yelled. **

"**Spin the bottle!" Mai yelled as most of the freshmen were in the hall, with a few exemptions (i.e. Kaiba, Pegasus, Rebecca, Weevil and Rex). **

"**Combo!" Somebody randomly yelled. **

"**Combo?"**

"**Yeah! You spin the bottle and whoever it lands on gets truth or dared, and if they refuse they gotta kiss you."**

"**Good idea! Everyone in Mai's room!"**

"**What? Why my room?"**

"**Cuz it's the closest and you're the one who suggested spin the bottle so we know you got a bottle."**

"**Oh, okay then!" **

They filed into Mai's room as she dug an empty water bottle out of the trashcan.

"Ew, a dirty water bottle? What happened to using a booze bottle?" Bakura asked, pulling out the desk chair and sitting on it backwards.

"Uh…you wouldn't want Mr. Caster to come in here and see the booze bottle would you?" Tea replied, taking a seat on the floor next to Yami. He grimaced and scooted away from her as she tried to lean up against him.

"Hey Tea!" Yugi said cheerfully, sitting between his yami and the flute. She frowned and sat on the other side of Yami.

"Hi Yugi!" Rebecca cried, causing everyone in the room to wince. Her voice was as high and annoying as her piccolo.

"Who invited her?" Kaiba growled, sitting on the floor.

"Did we have to be invited?" Pegasus asked, taking a seat on the edge of one of the two beds in the room.

"Rebecca, and Mokuba, out. You're too young." Kaiba pointed out the door. Mokuba frowned and lead Rebecca out of the room.

"Wait!" She cried, dragging her heels. "I want to kiss Yugi!" Yugi looked to Yami.

"Right." He nodded, getting up and walking out the door. Ryou, Ari and Rachel walked in, confused looks on their faces.

'What's going on?" Ari asked, sitting down on the floor.

"Truth or Dare mixed with Spin the Bottle." Joey said, indicating the bottle in the middle of the circle they were creating. Rachel ignored Kaiba gesturing for her to sit in his lap and instead sat on the bed. She turned on her stomach and started playing with his hair.

"Let's start already!" Bakura cried.

"Wait, Yami's not back yet." Yugi said, shifting in his seat.

"Well, his loss." Bakura answered his hand on the bottle. Yami walked in at the last minute and sat down on the other side of Ari, away from Tea. Mai made sure the door was closed before gesturing for Bakura to start. **The bottle went around and around and around…**(a/n: You see where this is going?) **and finally **it landed on Ryou. Bakura laughed evilly at his hikari. "This is going to be fun." Ryou's grip on Ari's hand tightened. If his yami dared him to do something, he had to do it because there was no way he was going to kiss Bakura.

"**What should I do?" Bakura asked, stroking his chin and giving Ryou an evil look. "Truth or dare? Well, since I already know everything about you…I'll have you do a dare."**

"**What is it?" Ryou asked, a stretched patience in his voice.**

"**I dare you…to make out with Ari. Right here, right now."**

"**What?" Ari yelled, unconsciously balling her fists. Unfortunately, Ryou's hand was caught in a fist, causing him to wince. Ari released his hand and turned back to his yami. "And my say in this is where?"**

"**Oh come on." Bakura said, giving her a look with an evil glint in his eyes. "You think that just because we're in separate bodies, I don't know what my hikari's thinking? I've seen you two at it every chance you get, you're the one mostly making the first move anyway-"**

"**Bakura, I'll kill you!" Ari yelled, jumping to her feet. She really would have if Ryou, Yami and Rachel, who was lying behind her on the bed, hadn't grabbed her and physically held her back. Ryou and Yami each grabbed a leg and Rachel grabbed her waist. Rachel was nearly yanked off the bed, but Kaiba grabbed hold of her legs. Ari fell back on her behind, landing half on Yami's lap and half on Ryou's while still scowling at Bakura as everyone stared at her. **

"**Okay then…" Joey said raising an eyebrow. "Can we just get on with this?"**

"**You just wanna see someone making out, Joey." Yugi said. "You're so desperate. Go in the closet yourself with Mai."**

**Tristian raised an eyebrow. "Yugi! I never thought I'd hear you talk like that. Let alone to Joey!" **

**Yugi smirked, trying to catch Tea's eye. "There's more to me than people think."**

"**Oh come on, we all know you just have a crush on Anzu-chan." Duke said, causing Yugi to blush as red as Ari, only Ari's face was red from anger and a hint of embarrassment. Deny it a she would, she knew Bakura had spoken the truth.**

"Just get on with it." Rachel said, pushing Ari closer to Ryou. Ari growled at Rachel.

"Oh sush." Candie told Ari. She glared at Candie.

"While you people finish your dare, I'll go." Mai said, reaching over for the bottle. Chenoa whimpered and started rocking in her seat as Ari and Ryou went at it.

"Stop being a baby Chenoa." Joey said, patting her on the head. Chenoa growled, and Joey instantly recoiled.

"Chenoa, truth or dare." Mai said.

"Dare." There was a knock on the door.

"Come in!" Kaiba barked. Roy Mustang (from Full Metal Alchemist) walked in. Chenoa yelped and hugged him tightly around the waist.

"Um…" He stammered, looking at the small person hugging his waist. "I'm looking for Chenoa Campbell."

"Soupy's around your waist." Rachel said, leaning over to spin the bottle, and ending up falling on top of Kaiba.

"Chenoa Campbell?" Roy asked, looking down at the flute attached to his waist.

"Yes?" She asked, looking up and giving him a toothy smile through her braces.

"Can I talk to you please?" He walked out of the room with Chenoa still clinging to his waist.

"Chenoa," Mai said, before she was completely out of the room. "I dare you to _push Roy down the stairs._" Chenoa made a face, but _smirked_ before closing the door.

**Ari broke away from Ryou, still red with embarrassment. Ryou was as red, if not redder, than she was as he sat back down. Again, everyone was staring, which made Ari feel even more uncomfortable. She really would have proffered that people not watch as she stuck her tongue in someone else's mouth, and it looked like Ryou felt the same way. "I'm sorry about my yami." He said quietly. **

**It wasn't your fault." Ari replied just as quietly, giving his hand a gentle squeeze. Ryou leaned against her slightly as Yami gave the bottle a quick spin. After going around, and around and around and around…(10 minutes later), and around, it finally came to rest on Bakura who leaned back.**

"**Well?"**

"**Truth or dare, tomb-robber?"**

"**What do you think, pharaoh?"**

"**I dare you to make out with Kaiba?"**

**Both yami and drum major leapt to their feet, each planning to do what they'd both wanted to do for a long time: strangle Yami.**

"**That's enough." Yugi said. "Can we stop with the make-outs please? I don't know about the rest of you, but if I see one more person stick their tongue in someone else's mouth, I'm gunna be sick."**

"**Yug's right." Joey said, Mai leaning back to rest between his legs. "Humiliating as it is, it's getting old. People could at least be a little more original."**

**Kaiba sighed with relief, sitting down hard next to Rachel on the bed, and causing her to bounce- whether on purpose or not into his lap-, but Bakura continued to move for Yami's throat. **

"**Bakura…" Ryou said, warningly while Tristian cracked his knuckles, ready for a fight. Bakura, faced with the threat of his hikari's anger, and Tristian's fists, retreated, swearing in Egyptian under his breath. Hot-blooded he may be, but stupid he most definitely was not. **(A/n: You sure about that?)

"**Okay then, Pharaoh." He said. "What will you have me do?"**

**Yami thought long and hard. "I dare you to take Pegasus with you, put on a guard uniform- make up and wig included- and skip up and down the hall singing the words, 'I'm a pretty lady' while linked arm-in-arm and holding a booze bottle."**

"**Okay!" Pegasus said immediately, going into the closet. Everyone stared at the man, questioning both his sanity and true gender.**

**While Pegasus agreed readily –to everyone's surprise and disgust- Bakura most definitely did not. "Ra No!" he yelled. "That queer of a man from this millennium may be willing too throw away any of his pride and dignity he may have ever has, but I am not!"**

**Pegasus ran out of the closet, scarring everyone's eyes and memory permanently, make up and wig on. He grabbed a bottle of beer the last occupants of the room had left behind, (still full and unopened, mind) cracked it open, and threw back his head, draining it in one gulp as a flash came from somewhere in the room. Then he ran outside and started skipping, waving his arms and yelling in a high and drunken tone. "I'm a pretty Lady!" **

**Kaiba cackled evilly, pocketing his camera. "I may be scared for life, but I'll finally be able to blackmail Pegasus." Everyone else was left speechless for a good ten minutes. **

"**Well, Bakura, you know the rules." Yami finally said. "if you won't do the dare, you've got to kiss me instead. Or will you precious dignity and pride not allow you to do that either?"**

"**Shut up, pharaoh." Bakura said, scowling. "I know the rules." Yami wasn't looking foreword to this exercised rule, but he'd deal with it. He'd just take a good long scrub in the shower afterward. It didn't help that he and Bakura, along with their hikari's, were in the same room. Yugi had opted to stay with Yami and room with Ryou. He'd wanted to stay with his yami, instead of accepting Joey's offer to room with him, Duke and Tristian. Weevil had ended up filling out that room, much to the other occupant's anger. They could never stay mad at Yugi for long though, and soon forgave him, if that term fit.**

**Before he had a chance to think about it, Bakura leaned in and touched his lips to the pharaoh's, recoiling instantly and putting a very disgusted look on his face. Yami rubbed his lips fiercely, wiping off his lips hard with the back of his hand. **

"**Gross!" Joey yelled, laughing, as some of the more immature people present were doing. Ari, Ryou, Yugi, Rachel, and Candy were not among them. **Kaiba, who had taken another picture, got a smack in the head from Rachel. The bottle eventually landed on Kaiba.

"I dare you to say something nice about Joey." Yugi said, crossing his arms in front of his chest.

"You're joking, right?" Kaiba said, giving him a look.

"Do the dare or you get to kiss me?" Yugi said, making a kissey face. Rachel glared at him.

"Fine." Kaiba growled. Joey sat up, eager to hear what Kaiba had to say. "Joey…You have nice hair." He said, burying his face in Rachel's hair. Rachel started giggling as he blew air onto her neck. "Your turn Tea." He grumbled lightly kissing Rachel's neck. The bottle spun around, hit Ryou's foot and landed next to Ari.

"Ari," Tea said grinning. "I dare you to sing."

"No!" Cried Rachel, covering her ears with a pillow.

"What?" Asked the dubious Ryou.

"She can't sing on key!" Rachel whispered from under the pillow. Ari hit the pillow causing a squeak from under the pillow.

"Ari?" Tea prompted. Ari sang "Happy Birthday." Afterward, Rachel twitched every time Ari opened her mouth. **Ari smacked Rachel on the back of the head. "My singing's not _that_ bad." She grumbled irritably. **

"**But you're always off key." Rachel complained. **

"**Saru-Chan, no one knows that unless the music's playing in the background or they're really good at that kind of singing." **

"**Whatever." Candue said, spinning the bottle. It went around… (A/n: I think you know the rest laughs) and landed on Chenoa, who had come back in looking a little **_smug _**about ten minutes before. **Roy had gone to get an ice pack.

**Candie laughed. "Truth or dare."**

**Chenoa though for a moment. "Truth."**

"**Name one thing you like about Bish-O-Man!"**

**Chenoa rocked back and forth in place, arms around her knees. "But I don't like anything about him. I wanna kill the sonova-"**

"**Naugh said."**

"**Okay Chenoa, your turn." Mai said, giving the bottle a knock toward Chenoa. **

**The game went on until just before lights out, but everyone made sure that the bottle and everything else was packed up and/or hidden. This included an unconscious Pegasus who's run in about halfway through the game, obviously drunk from the bottles he jacked from other rooms and slurred, "That was fun…" before collapsing on the floor and snoring loudly. They'd shoved him in the closet and muffled his snores with miscellaneous uniforms. **

_Chenoa had lain her glasses down on the nightstand, but then remembered she had to do something more before the lights officially went out. Silently, she cleared her throat, then felt for her seeing lenses in the dark._

"_Where is it? Where is it? My…Preccciousss…We needs it, we neeeedss it…Our Precious…"_

"Chenoa? Is something attacking your brain?" Rachel asked, night time having robbed her of her remaining intelligence. "Ari?" Rachel called, poking her friend. "Chenoa's starting to creep me out."

"Starting?" Ari asked, getting something thrown at her. The darkness surrounding the room caused Chenoa's projectile to hit Rachel.

"Monkeys!" She cried, falling onto the floor.

"Rachel?" Candida called.

"I'm good! Suitcase broke my fall."


	16. Bakura's new hairstyle

Hallo! Tis I, you great authoress. Sorry for the delay. I am in a musical and I also have the lead, so time is very short right now.

regular is me **bold is Ari **_italics is chenoa_

Warning: Bakura bashing by Chenoa in this chapter

* * *

Bakura laughed evilly to himself as he slunk back into his room, clutching Chenoa's glasses. "Yes…now she won't be able to beat me up if she can't see me!" He exclaimed, shutting the door, and locking himself inside with his prize.

_"You will not escape me, chicko-su baka ninjen!" Chenoa growled under her breath, hearing Bakura step out of the room and lock the door._

_She got up, fumbling for the dresser, then made her way to the door, fidgeting with the two locks and handle of the heavy door. Light briefly flooded the hotel room as Chenoa staggered out the door like a half dead demon. _

_The lights of the hallway blinded her for a second, but quickly her eyes adjusted to the lighting. _

_"Baka ninjen-ura!" Chenoa said through gritted fangs. "You can hide, but you can't run!" She finished, only loud enough so that the chaperones wouldn't be awakened. _

_She reached Bakura's room, then knocked on the door._

_"What?" Chenoa heard the soon-to-be-dead Bakura's ambiguous voice near to the door._

_"This is Mrs. , Rachel's mom." Chenoa replied, imitating her friend's mother's voice. _(A/n: ha! I'm not telling you my last name!)

_Then she heard the locks click open beyond the door as Yami Bakura opened it, all the way. His features contorted into fear as he saw Chenoa with her travel can of hairspray in one hand, her butane lighter in another, and a maniacal grin plastered to her face as her eyes gleamed with a dangerous determination. _

_Immediately, Bakura tried to shut the door, but Chenoa kicked the door back open._

_"You really think you can mess with me?" She asked in a calm voice, too calm for one that angry. "Well I'm going to show you how dead wrong you are. I may not be a flame alchemist, but I do. Like. Fire…" With that she advanced into the room. Bakura backing up rapidly. _

_"N-no, wait. It was only a joke! Really! I-I-I didn't mean to make you that mad!" Bakura stuttered, his eyes fixated on the lighter and hairspray._

_"Mad? Oh, no, dearie Baka-ninjen-ura, I'm not mad. I'm not even close to mad. In fact, I feel…" Chenoa paused to mock making a thoughtful decision. "Homicidal."_

_Bakura whimpered, shriveling into a fetal position._

_"This won't hurt for a second…" She sneered, spraying her hairspray heavily onto his hair. Bakura tried to fend off the spray with his hands, but Chenoa warned him not to move. _

_She then ignited her lighter, hearing its wonderful "click" and saw the beautiful flame dance before her. She held it in front of her hairspray, aimed it at Bakura's head, then lit his hair on fire with her make shift flame thrower. _

_He ran around in circles, trying to put out his hair with his hands, but because of the chemicals on his hands, they too, caught fire. He screamed, then ran to the bathroom, turning on the shower. That finally put the flames out, but not before giving him a traumatizing new hair do: he looked like a mangy mutt, and then some._

_Chenoa walked back to her own room, a delighted and exuberant spring in her step, her glasses proudly donned._

_Upon entering her own hotel room, she simply told her friends:_

_"If you guys smell burning hair, it was so not me. Oh, and I've had my coffee for the day." She was grinning from ear to ear with satisfaction._

**Ari simply shook her head, knowing then to question her friend's pyromaniac tendencies, and yawned widely. "Well, I'm tired." She said, wrapping herself in her blanket, and removing her own glasses. "Hey Gaku-Chan?"**

**"Yeah?"**

**"What exactly did you do to Bakura-kun?"**

**Chenoa grinned even wider, if that was even possible. "Let's just say he got a new hairstyle." She said, turning out the light. **


End file.
